Tamaki's First Morning at Kiba's
by captindonavin
Summary: This is Tamaki's first time staying over night with Kiba, nothing could possibly go wrong... Could it? KibaTama


_**I know that I just updated my main story yesterday, but there was a little side story that I just had to get out. This is a short little story about Tamaki, Kiba, and Akamaru. I think it's cute.**_

* * *

Kiba had gotten his own place a couple of months ago, but this was the first time that Tamaki had stayed the night. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to before, it was just that she was scared of what her grandmother would think. This week however, Granny was out of town. She was off collecting herbs for the store and had left Tamaki in charge. Tamaki had immediately taken advantage of her grandmother's absence to go and stay with Kiba.

She didn't tell him that though, Tamaki told Kiba that she was staying with him because she was scared to stay by herself. That way if Granny ever found out, it would make Kiba look like a hero rather than an opportunist.

Anyhow, no matter how comfortable Kiba's bed was, or how nice it felt to be lying next to him, she still had to wake up in the morning and go to work. Even more important than opening the shop on time though, she had to go to her own house to make sure that her cats hadn't demolished it too badly.

It was early morning, and Tamaki had to force herself out of bed. She looked longingly over at Kiba who was sprawled out on his stomach, drooling into his pillow. His leg would twitch every once in a while, and he would growl a bit too.

"He must be having a crazy dream," Tamaki whispered to herself as she turned towards the door to his room and headed out into the kitchen.

Kiba lived in a small apartment in the center of Konoha. It was a one bedroom with a large open living room that connected to the kitchen. There was an island that separated the kitchen from the living room and that was the only table in the whole house. The washroom was on the opposite side of the house from Kiba's room, with the front door in between the rooms and the sliding door that lead out onto the balcony was across from it. It wasn't much of a house, but it was all that Kiba and Akamaru needed.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Tamaki walked over to the kitchen counter and started the coffee pot. She let out a sigh as the welcomed sound of the coffee brewing met her ears. She then looked around the living room and realised that she had neglected to bring any change of clothes. She made a mental note to pack herself a bag when she made it back to her house.

Tamaki shuffled forward and into the washroom. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she started to undress. She noted that she didn't have a toothbrush in Kiba's house either, and if she planned to stay the rest of the week, then that was something that needed to be fixed as well. Once she was undressed, she looked around Kiba's washroom for his hairbrush. The girl eventually found a hairbrush, but it was full of soft white hair.

"God, I hope that he doesn't share a brush with Akamaru," Tamaki mumbled as she gave up her search.

She then started the water and waited for it to warm up. She couldn't understand how people could stand in the water before it was completely warm. It was just too much of a shock first thing in the morning, and she would rather be warm and safe than cold, no matter how briefly it would be for.

Just as she was about to step into the shower, Tamaki heard a thump on the door. She wandered over to it and double checked that it was locked. It wasn't that she didn't want Kiba to see her naked, as he had many times before, it was just that showering had always felt like a very private thing.

"I'll be out in a minute," Tamaki mumbled, just in case it was Kiba trying to get into the washroom to take a piss or something.

The cat girl then went over to the shower and climbed in. She pulled the curtain closed behind her. She submersed her head under the steaming hot water and sighed to herself as she felt her muscles start to relax under the heat. With her eyes closed to protect them from the water, she fumbled around for a bottle of shampoo. Once she found one she opened it and pored the contents into her hand. The distinct smell of dog shampoo hit her nose in an instant.

"Ah, god, gross," she cursed. "Dog boy had better have his own bottle of shampoo in here."

She wiped the water off of her face so that she could see clearly, and before she had a chance to even start glancing around for the other bottle of shampoo, she noticed that the curtain was wide open and that Akamaru was sitting and watching her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Tamaki screamed at the top of her lungs.

Kiba could be heard in his room, crashing to the ground in his attempt to come to her rescue. She could hear him cursing under his breath and he kept running into things in his half asleep haze.

"What's wrong, why are you screaming?" Kiba began to ask before he even got to the door.

"What the fuck?" Tamaki yelled as she pulled the curtain around herself.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked again once he finally made it to the bathroom door. He was standing in the door way in nothing but his boxers and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

"Why the fuck is everyone watching me shower?" Tamaki demanded as she clutched the curtain closer to herself.

"I'm here because I heard you scream," Kiba clarified. "Which you still haven't explained why to me."

"I screamed because your dog came in to watch me shower," Tamaki yelled.

"He probably just forgot that you were here and was making sure that you weren't an enemy," Kiba yawned as he turned away.

"Aren't you going to take him with you?" Tamaki demanded.

"He's an almost two-hundred-pound dog, if he wants in, there's nothing that's going to stop him," Kiba explained as he continued to walk away.

'So I'm just supposed to let him watch me?" Tamaki called after her boyfriend.

"I guess so," Kiba responded. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

 _ **This is actually something that happened to me while I was house sitting with a friend. Her huge dog walked in on me with both her cats, and when I screamed my friend came in too. I just thought that this was kind of fitting for Akamaru, seeing as he's only slightly bigger than her dog is. I hope that you all liked it. Please review and tell me how I did.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


End file.
